


Memories

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Edward is bored while he waits for Winry to finish his arm and leg, so he snoops and remembers a good day before evsrything went to hell.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McTimeWithAutomail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTimeWithAutomail/gifts).

Edward is wandering around the Rockbell house, hobbling along on the temporary prosthetic leg and down an arm as Winry works on building the replacements. He sneaks into Winry's room and checks over her shoulder, but doesn't say anything, knowing that he'll just get kicked out again. There's not much difference that he can tell from what it looked like a few hours ago, when he last checked in on her. Sighing, he turns away and goes to flop down on her bed and stairs at the ceiling. Five minutes later he's up and wandering around her room, completely bored with nothing that he can do without an arm. Except snoop around or read. Snooping sound more interesting at the moment.

Looking at her bookshelf, he is entirely unsurprised at the amount of medical and automail textbooks there are. Scanning downward he sees a shelf dedicated to scraps and tools. Under that is a shelf of knick knacks and a few photos. These he takes a closer look at.

There's some rocks from down by the river that they had collected when they were kids. And the doll that he and Alphonse had transmuted for her. Picking that up and inspecting it, it's still in pretty good condition, a little over ten years later. Smiling, he puts it back and picks up one of the picture frames. It's a picture of the three of them, five years old at the time and before anyone lost any of their parents. His smile widens as he looks at it, remembering that day.

His dad had still been around, and had just finished putting up a swing on the tree. The three of them had been so excited and Ed had claimed dibs on first turn, being the oldest. They rotated easily enough, until they all decided they would get longer turns and then started fighting over the swing. It got physical and Uncle Urey had to break them up, saying if they couldn't play nice on the swing, they had to go do something else. And they did end up abandoning the swing and going to explore down by the river and in the fields. They had stayed out until almost dark and had come home covered in dirt and mud, laughing and with stories about their made up adventures. Mom and Aunt Sarah had been a little upset about how late we were for dinner and how dirty we had gotten, but it was a good day for everyone and ended with a big dinner, courtesy of Granny and Mom.

Ed sighs wistfully and puts the photo back in its place and turns back to check on Winry. She's still focused on his new leg. He looks over at the night stand and checks the clock, seeing that it's about time for lunch. He stands and stretches as best he can and goes down to the kitchen for food. Granny is making sandwiches when he gets there. Not even turning from the counter, she slides a plate over.

"Take this to Winry, and make sure she eats. You can have yours when you come back down," she instructs Ed. He groans but doesn't really complain. He carefully carries the plate of food back up the stairs and hobbles back into Winry's room and over to her hunched working form at her desk.

"Granny says you have to take a break and eat," he informs her as he sets the plate by her elbow.

"In a minute. I'm almost done with the wiring," she says, not looking up.

"That's grate! You can finish it after you eat your sandwiches. Granny said to make sure you eat," Ed insists. "You should probably stretch a bit, too. Hunching over like that isn't good for your back." Winry sighs, but does sit up and take a sandwich from the plate.

"Happy?" she asks with a mouth full of food. Ed grins.

"Yep! Now eat all that and at least half of the other one before going back to work," he tells her as he leaves for his own lunch.


End file.
